


Shir LaShalom

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Takishiro



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, alternative history, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: Снайпер, которого Ари так мечтал найти, смотрит на него знакомыми глазами человека, который пошел за другом, хотя ему было страшно.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Shir LaShalom

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте цитируются строки из антивоенной израильской песни [Shir LaShalom](https://lyricstranslate.com/fr/%D7%A9%D7%99%D7%A8-%D7%9C%D7%A9%D7%9C%D7%95%D7%9D-shir-lashalom-song-peace.html-0)

Что плохо в такой маленькой стране, как Израиль, – ты слишком хорошо знаешь тех, кто страной правит. На клочке земли два на два квадратных метра сильные мира сего, даже если захотят, не смогут отдалиться от народа – места не хватит. 

Оттого, когда у тебя на глазах убивают премьера, худо тебе, как будто убили кого-то из семьи. 

И к теснящемуся в душе детскому обидному горю добавляется мысль, что ты облажался. И лично ты, и твоя служба, и все службы этой чертовой страны. Все ваши старания раз и навсегда перечеркнуты траекторией пули.

Вернее, нескольких пуль. 

– Оставь это, Ари, – просит Итан. У него под глазами круги, он выглядит не как офицер Моссада, а как престарелый ремесленник, у которого украли все сбережения на старость. 

– Но я его видел.

– Что ты видел?

– Тень, – признается Ари. 

Что делать, если он в этом уверен? Эта тень мелькнула за машиной, той, к которой подходил Рабин. Мелькнула – и пропала. 

Итан даже не ругается. Просто посылает его в отпуск, отгоревать.

– Тебе показалось, – говорит Рэйчел. 

– Ни одно убийство не обходится без теории заговора, – говорит Сэмми. И, пристально посмотрев на Ари, добавляет: – Я в это ввязываться не буду. 

Может, это и правда теория заговора. Но Ари начинает искать. 

– Патроны были холостые, – говорят ему. 

– Траектория у пуль странная, – говорят ему. – Похоже, что стрелял снайпер.

А какой снайпер из несчастного поехавшего крышей Амира?

Уж не ты ли, Левинсон, сам поехал крышей...

В голове крутится песня – та, которой Рабин подпевал в тот вечер.

_«Самой чистой из молитв нас не поднять из земли..»_

Он пел песню о мире – он и хотел мира, а его застрелили. Как Индиру Ганди где-то за десять лет до того. Как Улафа Пальме... 

Словно кому-то не хочется мира – любого. Где бы то ни было. 

– Хочешь, – говорит Сэмми, – я посоветую тебе специалиста? 

Ари отмахивается. Он в отпуске, он горюет. Имеет право. 

Он едет в Швецию – естественно, за свой счет. Находит тех, кто несколькими годами ранее так же облажался. Спрашивает, не видели ли они тени. 

– Господи, Ари, – Сэмми почти стонет. – Они придумают тебе не только снайпера, они полк солдат вспомнят, только бы избавиться от чувства вины. 

Ари думает о вине – своей и чужой, когда у него в комнате раздается звонок. Это старик Финкельштейн – он был легендой Моссада, когда Ари только начинал служить. 

– Зайди-ка ко мне, сынок. 

Легенда Моссада принимает его в апельсиновом саду. 

– Слышал, ты ищешь невидимого убийцу?

– Кто-то, – чеканит Ари, – не хочет мира. 

– Слушай, – шамкает Финкельштейн. – Ты знаешь, я воевал... В молодости. Не попал в концлагерь... Но оказался на заводе в Крайшберге... Немногим лучше. 

– Что за Крайшберг? – название смутно знакомо. 

Финкельштейн смеется, обнажая голые десны.

– Никогда не читал комиксов про Капитана Америку? 

Конечно же, Ари читал – прежде, чем американских героев сменили совсем другие. 

– Гидра, – сипит Финкельштейн. – Тебе скажут, что это теория заговора. Но они куда реальнее, чем хотели бы казаться. 

Ари отыскивает комиксы. 

– Возвращение в детство, – диагностирует Сэмми. – Начнешь сосать палец, скажи. 

У Сэмми из-за Ари стало на три пальца меньше, и он тоже горюет, хоть и по-своему. Не уходит с кухни, пока Ари раскладывает на столе зернистые фотографии Воющих Коммандос. Капитан Америка. Его друг Баки. 

– Эй, – тычет в Капитана Сэмми. – На тебя похож. И такой же был оторва, судя по хронике. 

Ари смотрит на Баки. Глаза у него похожи на глаза Сэмми – человека, которому страшно, но который в очередной раз зачем-то потащился за другом. 

Гидра. Нацистская организация, желающая посеять хаос в мире, чтобы легче было им править. 

_« Не говори, что день придет – сделай, чтоб он настал...»_

Когда у тени появляется имя, с ней легче работать. 

– Если ты думаешь, что я допущу тебя к архивам... – пробует Итан. 

Ари не спит ночами. Вгрызается в старые досье, изучает каждую деталь. Ищет тень. Похожие убийства. Опытного снайпера. И... серии. Несколько убийств подряд – а потом все тихо, как будто парень прочно залегает на дно...

– Я могу тебя уволить, – говорит Итан. – Я _хочу_ тебя уволить. 

– Он только начал, – отвечает ему Ари. – В девяностых еще не было таких громких убийств. Он ударит снова. 

– Гидра была прибежищем состоятельных людей, – говорит Финкельштейн. – Или тех, кто хотел какой-то состоятельности. 

И еще:

– Гидра – детище Европы. 

Как в воду смотрит. Ари ищет следы в Палестине, в Ливане, в Египте. Находит – в Вашингтоне, округ Колумбия. 

– Если ты думаешь, что тебе оплатят это сумасбродство... – начинает Итан.

– Если ты решил, что я поеду с тобой... – говорит Сэмми.

В конце концов они едут туда всем коллективом «Курорта» – плюс дышащий на ладан Финкельштейн. 

– Я был там. Я их узнаю. 

Может, их ведет еврейская удача – или Б-г просто решил уже больше не спорить с Ари. На третий день они находят чиновника Госдепа, который доверительно шепчет Ари на ухо: «Хайль Гидра». 

Дальше – дело техники, «сыворотки правды» – и они оказываются в помещении, которое в последнюю очередь примешь за ставку нацистов. 

В банковском хранилище. 

И первое, что видит Ари – человека на пыточном стуле. Тот трясется; к стулу подключено электричество, и Ари выдает их всех, бросившись к рубильнику. 

Схватка выходит короткой – их не ждали. Вдобавок в этот раз у всех есть оружие. Финкельштейн разряжает свое в дюжего автоматчика и ностальгически улыбается. 

Ари подходит к человеку в кресле. Тот скрипит:

– Обнуление не закончено... Я все помню.

– Что ты помнишь? – жестко спрашивает Ари. – Ицхака Рабина?

– Так точно, – у человека в глазах туман. Ари он кого-то напоминает. – Миссия выполнена успешно. Цель уничтожена, сопутствующего ущерба нет...

– Сержант, – вдруг скрипит голос за спиной. – Сержант Барнс... Это же вы? Там, в Крайшберге...

Снайпер морщит лоб, стянутый ремнем.

– Барнс... 

А потом вдруг моргает и шепчет:

– Стив... Это ты, Стив? 

Снайпер, которого Ари так мечтал найти, смотрит на него знакомыми глазами человека, который пошел за другом, хотя ему было страшно. Человека, у которого ничего не осталось – кроме страха и боли. 

_«Пойте песню о любви, а не о войне...»_

Ари медленно опускает оружие и отстегивает с головы снайпера ремень.


End file.
